Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-5261392-20140606010343
Shameless US review time because even though I'm only on 2x08, this show is just so good and I wanted to share my thoughts on the characters, plots, etc. SPOILERS AHEAD *One of the things I love about this show is how realistic it is, how it doesn't sugarcoat anything, and how it covers a wide range of issues from alcoholism, neglectful parents, teenage parents, sibling relations, death, struggling for money, love in all forms, relationship issues(including having the guy you dated having lied to you about his name, family, and life), sexuality, growing up and discovering yourself, rebellion, anger, and so much more. They even included an adoption storyline, and a pretty unique one at that considering the 13 year old girl was in a polygamous marriage to a 65 year old man and had a child, and then ended up running away with a young black boy who also had a kid. Without giving every last little detail about the plots on this show, I can honestly say that there, so far, has not been one episode or storyline that I have not enjoyed. The major plots have been so interesting, intriguing, and well handled and even the minor plots were good and realistic. I also LOVE watching the crazy shit that the characters, especially the Gallaghers, get into and how they also manage to get through it. *Now, the characters, god how I love these characters. First of all, can I just say that I love how the main character is a female and she is so excellently written? On one hand, she doesn't take shit from anyone and isn't afraid to tell a bitch off, but she's also super nurturing and compassionate. She takes on the role of both parents by caring for her siblings, who have done amazing jobs, and that's truly incredible. And then there's the other characters - my favorites such as Ian, Lip, Veronica, Debbie, etc. and there's also the characters that are little shits but they're just written in a way that I'm still super entertained by them. Look at Frank, who is a dirty piece of shit, but such an entertaining and hilarious character. Seriously, even though Frank angers me and pisses me the fuck off, I also enjoy his character because of entertainment value and shit. And Karen too, who has done so much fucked up shit but yet, her character is handled in a way that makes viewers sympathize with her. She's clearly a reflection of neglectful parents, lack of fatherly love, and a loss of innocence. *The relationships. Now, I'm not talking just about the romantic relationships - actually, the family relationships of this show are what really catch my interest. The whole Gallagher family, man. You have Fiona/Frank, which is so dysfunctional and fucked up and it's questionable if he cares about her, but then you get these great moments between them and idk, their relationship is so interesting and realistic. And then there's Ian/Lip, who often butt heads because Ian feels he's in Lip's shadow and Lip has done things Ian is disgusted by, but they really care about each other a lot. And Fiona with all her siblings really pulls at my heart strings because she's so selfless when it comes to them. She puts her happiness and life after her siblings' and takes care of them always and it's because of her that they're all successful in their own ways. And then there are the fucked up family relationships (Gallagher kids-their parents, Eddie-Karen, etc.) and that's really interesting to watch because it's so real. And ofc there's the unconventional pairings like Ethel/Malik and there's Kev/Veronica/Ethel which shows how much two parents can love a child even if he/she is adopted and their reactions, especially Kev's, broke my heart. Wow, I wrote way more than I intended, lol. In short, this show is just so fantastic and emotional and ''real ''and I recommend it to everyone, thanks for everyone who convinced me to watch it!!